The Perfect Family Christmas
by TheRoyalAddict
Summary: ITV The Royal.An Ormerod Family Christmas. Perfection at it's best. No sad ending, just what I think an Ormerod Christmas would be like.
1. Chapter 1

It had been one heck of a year, one that on some levels they were pleased to be putting behind them. Jill had gone from pregnant to miscarrying and needing an emergency hysterectomy within hours. That was the lowest point of the Ormerod family. Then they'd adopted Sister Bridget's niece, Aishling. She'd bought so much joy to the Ormerod household, a breath of fresh air. Aishling had settled in well with the other Ormerod children and had helped them heal over the traumatic events of the past year. They now felt that their family was complete, and although Jill would never be able to carry another baby, having four children come how softened that blow.

It was Christmas Eve and there was a buzz of excitement in the Ormerod house. This was the first Christmas that Jonathon would have a small understanding of what was going on. For the older two it was an excitement about the presents that they were expecting the next day but more so the fact that they would have both their parents at home for one special day. Jill and Gordon were just glad to have each other and their family, that's all that mattered to them; the love of their family.

'I think that looks wonderful don't you?' Now all we need is dad to put the Angel on the top and then it'll be done' Said Jill as she admitted the Christmas tree that she'd just decorated with the help and hindrance of the children

'Ah the angel. We mustn't forget the Angel must we?' Chuckled Gordon as he walked in with Jonathon in one arm and the angel in the other. 'Now Jonathon, are you going to help your ol' dad put the finishing touch on?'

'YEAHH! Angel!' Screeched Jonathon with excitement. Gordon handed the angel to Jonathon and lifted him up to the top of the tree where he placed it on wonky.

'Well done son. It looks fantastic; you've done a brilliant job Tom, Katie.' Gordon examined the tree as he adjusted the Angel so it was upright.

'Right bed time or else Father Christmas won't be able to drop any presents off.' Explained Jill 'And don't make too much noise upstairs please, Aishlings asleep'

'I wonder who can get upstairs before dad. First one to the top is the winner!' Gordon shouted as he ran for the stairs with Jonathon

'I'm going to win!' Shouted Katie

Tom and Katie followed after Gordon, trying to reach the top before them. Gordon slowed down to let them reach the top before him. Jill stood in the middle of the living room laughing to herself. This is what, for her, life was all about; family time. She felt so blessed to have four amazing children and a loving, fantastic husband.


	2. Chapter 2

_Christmas Morning_

It was 6am and both Jill and Gordon were still asleep; they'd gone to bed late after wrapping up the last of the presents for the children and then they'd sat in the living room talking for a while. Gordon was lying on his side with his arm wrapped around Jill encasing her close to his chest. A beautiful scene, one that showed just how much they loved each other and Gordon's protection of Jill. But that peace and quiet was soon destroyed.

'DAD! JILL! IT'S CHRISTMAAAASSS' Shouted Tom as he ran into his parent's room.

'And look outside, it's snowed! It's actually snowed! Can we open our presents now? Screeched Kate as she followed her brother.

Gordon rolled onto his back, rubbed his eyes whilst trying to adjust to the light in the bedroom.

'What time is it?' Questioned Jill, still half asleep

'Too early' Replied Gordon as he checked the clock on his bed side table 'It's only 6 Tom, Katie. Go back to bed for an hour and then we can go downstairs'

'But dad, it's Christmas!' Come on dad' Tom begged as he grabbed his dad's hand

'Just five more minutes then? Then we can MAYBE go downstairs' Butted in Jill sleepily.

Tom and Katie trotted back to their respective bedrooms, knowing there was not point pushing their luck with Jill and Gordon

'Ah Good morning Mrs Ormerod' Whispered Gordon after the children had gone as he leant in and lovingly kissed Jill.

'Good morning Mr Ormerod and Merry Christmas darling' Jill smiled as she responded back with a kiss and looked directly at Gordon

'Do you reckon they'll notice if we stay here a bit longer?' Joked Gordon

'I don't _reckon _they will, I know they will. No, come of Mr Ormerod time to rise and shine!' And with those words both Jonathon & Aishling started crying 'And just on cue!'

Jill pulled back the sheets, climbed out of bed and placed her feet in the slippers that lay on the floor. Then she got up and grabbed her dressing gown, putting it on whilst walking to the nursery. Gordon lay in bed for a few seconds, smiling at Jill as she walked out the room and then with a little hesitance he followed her whilst putting his own dressing gown on and yawning.


	3. Chapter 3

'That must have taken Father Christmas hours to wrap and you two have just taken a few seconds ripping them open. Poor Santa!' Joked Gordon

Tom and Katie had spent the last five minutes ripping wrapping paper off presents and admiring the gifts they'd been given. Jonathon had been more interested in the paper its self rather than the presents inside but with Gordon's fatherly help he'd finally unwrapped his. Aishling on the hand was too young to understand so with Jill's help she'd open just a small handful of presents, mainly soft toys and one nursery book.

'Father Christmas even gave me the new jacket I wanted but I didn't put it on my list! How did he know?' Questioned Tom curiously

'Well, Father Christmas has Elves all around listening... and me and your dad may have put a special word in' Jill explained, playing along with the whole Santa story.

'So what did Santa get you two?' Asked Katie

'We're a bit old for presents off Father Christmas Katie, all we need are you four children. That's the best present we could ask for, isn't it?' Spoke Gordon warmly as he handed Jill a long rectangular box wrapped up 'But I did get you a little something darling'

Whilst wrapping one arm around Aishling on her lap Jill carefully opened the gift to reveal a silver necklace encrusted with diamonds and with a heart clasp hanging on it. On the back of the heart a message was engraved '_My Darling Wife, Merry Christmas. Yours always, Gordon x_'

'G-Gordon, it's beautiful. Thank you' Jill thanked Gordon, with tears in her eyes. Gordon bent down and kissed her, followed by putting the necklace on for her.

'Eww! They're kissing. I'm going to be sick!' Mocked Katie jokingly, which in turn made Jill and Gordon kiss for longer just to annoy her.

'And for you Mr Ormerod I've got this' She handed her a square thick box shaped gift. Gordon opened it carefully to find inside a silver watch, his had stopped working several weeks earlier.

'It's wonderful, much better than my old one. Thanks Jill' Gordon put it on his left wrist and fastened the clasp then placed a warm hand on Jill's shoulder.

Much to both Jill and Gordon's relief the children seemed happy enough with their presents and no arguments had erupted. Jill was just thankful to be alive and Gordon was pleased to still have her with him. Their family was now complete thanks to arrival of Aishing months earlier and they felt truly blessed. This was by far the best Christmas they'd had.


End file.
